Numina Mixta Livre 2
by Natacha Nicole
Summary: Suite de Numina Mixta, la vie de Ariel et Severus après le rituel sexuel qui a anéantie Voldemort. Comment Sirius va réagir au couple de sa fille au fils de son ennemi d'école? Comment Harry prendra la fait que sa presque soeur soit en couple avec le redouté professeur Rogue? C'est ici que vous le saurez.
1. Chapter 1

\- Ma fille, Remus! Ma propre fille qui me poignarde dans le dos en sortant avec le fils de ce bâtard!

\- Sirius, calmes toi! S'exclame le loup-garou en se levant et en toisant son ami du regard. Tu passais ton temps à te plaindre que Severus ne voyait que James en Harry. Et que fais-tu en ce moment? Exactement la même chose! S'écrit Remus à bout de patience, dans ses quartiers de Poudlard.

Ça faisait maintenant 3 heures que Sirius était au courant que sa fille avait une relation amoureuse avec Severus Rogue Jr. Ça faisait donc 3 heures que le Maraudeur Black tournait comme un lion en cage dans le salon du professeur de Défense.

\- Je vais lui dire ma façon de penser, à ce petit serpent visqueux! Dit Sirius en se dirigeant d'un pas rageur vers la porte.

\- Sirius! NON! Dit la voix autoritaire et désapprobatrice du professeur Lupin. Souviens toi de ce que tu as toi-même fais quand tes parents t'ont interdit de revoir James.

\- Tu crois qu'elle ferait ça? Demande l'animagus canin. Elle choisirait ce bâtard au lieu de son propre père?

\- Elle l'aime, Sirius, dit l'autre avec indulgence. Que ferais-tu à sa place? Il est passé par-dessus le fait que tu ais été l'intimidateur de son père pour être avec elle. Tu veux vraiment que Ariel le voit plus sage que toi? Severus a réussi à faire fit de la rivalité de son père et celui de sa copine pour être avec elle. Il est plus que temps que tu fasses pareil.

Ces mots semblent enfin pénétrer dans l'esprit de Lord Black qui va s'effondrer dans un canapé du salon. Sirius se prend la tête entre les mains dans un gémissement de défaite.

\- Sirius, c'est ridicule, dit doucement Remus en venant s'assoir à ses côtés. Tu sais exactement ce que ça fait quand des parents tentent de gérer la vie de leurs enfants. Tu l'as vécu avec les tiens et je sais que tu ne veux pas faire la même chose avec Ariel.

\- Et je dois vraiment la laisser vivre cette amourette insipide avec mini Rogue? Il ressemble tellement à son père, dit Sirius avec une grimace.

\- Et Harry ressemble à James, dit Remus en levant les yeux au ciel. Et pourtant, Severus Jr et Harry s'entendent relativement bien. Si tu t'acharnes à vivre dans le passé comme tu le fais, tu finiras par passer à côté du présent et hypothéquer l'avenir de ta relation avec ta fille et je sais que ce n'est pas ce que tu veux.

Sirius lâche un soupir résigné en se callant dans l'étreinte de Remus.

Pendant ce temps, Ariel est installée à la bibliothèque avec Hermione, Ron, Harry, Severus, Pansy, Blaise et Drago. À la surprise de la jeune fille, Severus Jr était devenu, en une semaine, pas le Prince des Serpentard, mais un peu comme le « conseiller » du chef de leur maison. Severus Jr était devenu la référence de sa maison. Comme Slughorn s'emblait se foutre d'eux, c'est Severus Jr qui semblait avoir repris le titre de référence dans la maison Serpentard. Il avait une autorité naturelle et avec le soutien de Drago, il avait trouvé très facilement sa place dans sa « nouvelle » maison.

Les relations entre les maisons s'étaient apaisées de façon significative quand tout le monde avait vue Harry aller directement vers Rogue Jr pour lui parler de quelque chose. L'étudiant de 6e année l'avait écouté avec attention avant de lever un sourcil à la manière de son « père », sous le regard souriant du Survivant. Devant tout le monde, dans le réfectoire, Potter avait présenté sa main au nouveau Serpentard qui l'avait prise après une fraction de seconde d'hésitation, sous le regard surpris de presque tous, d'un Sirius incrédule et d'une Ariel avec un sourire rayonnant.

\- Tu crois que ça serait possible, un Bézoard qui est efficace contre les potion à base de sang de dragon, murmure Ariel en regardant son copain en face d'elle.

\- Pour l'instant, il n'y en a pas, dit-il d'un regard impassible.

\- Mais, les Bézoards sont l'accumulation d'herbes non digestives dans l'estomac d'un ruminant, soutien Ariel. Et si on faisait manger autre chose à ce ruminant.

Harry et Drago se regardent avec incrédulité. Les deux savent très bien qui est Severus Jr et le voir avec un sourire éclatant est quelques chose d'aussi surprenant que déstabilisant.

\- Il faudrait essayer, dit Severus avec un sourire fier.

\- Sirius n'acceptera jamais qu'on ait un ruminant au Square, dit Harry, pensivement.

\- Sauf si c'est son idée, dit la Serdaigle avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Et comment on fait ça? Demande Ron, amusé.

\- Il se trouve que Severus, ici présent, à une peur bleue des chèvres, dit Ariel en ricanant.

\- Sérieux? Demande Hermione en levant un sourcil septique.

\- En effet, dit Severus en grognant un peu. J'en ai tellement peur que ça ferait en sorte que j'hésiterais longtemps avant d'aller chez une personne qui a une chèvre chez elle.

Le petit groupe comprend immédiatement et glousse en imaginant la scène.

La relation de Severus et Ariel est de plus en plus fusionnelle et les deux tourtereaux en sont très heureux. Un peu avant les vacances de Noël, Ariel laisse glisser dans une conversation avec son père que son copain à une peur panique des chèvres.

Quand Harry et Ariel arrivent au Square Grimmaurd pour les vacances, Ariel lève un sourcil, imitée par Harry, quand ils voient une chèvre se promener dans le salon en train de brouter la rembourrure d'un divan qui vaut une fortune.

\- Papa?

\- Oui, mon bébé?

\- Pourquoi il y a une chèvre dans le salon? Demande Harry à la place de sa sœur de cœur.

\- Oh! Heu… c'est le bouc que Abelford qui a eu des p'tits qui m'en a donné un, dit Sirius en se frottant la nuque d'embarras.

\- Et tu la laisses manger n'importe quoi? Demande la Serdaigle.

\- Et bien, je ne sais pas trop ce qu'elle doit manger…

\- Et si tu nous laissais nous en occuper pendant les vacances, suggère sa fille. Et tu n'auras qu'à lui donner la même chose que nous une fois qu'on retournera à Poudlard.

\- Oh! Et dit Harry comme si il se rappelait de quelque chose. Sev a accepté ton invitation. Il va en parlé avec ses tuteurs et nous enverra un hibou pour confirmer la date.

\- Excellent! Dit Sirius avec un grand sourire. J'ai bien hâte de le voir quand il arrivera ici.

Harry et Ariel prennent donc congé pour installer leur affaires dans leurs chambres. Comme Sirius avait été innocenté et que Voldemort n'était plus, Harry ne retournerait jamais chez les Dursley. Sirius avait enfin récupéré la garde de sa fille et de son filleul et en était très heureux. Le Maraudeur regarde avec satisfaction la chèvre qui broute encore le rembourrage du divan préféré de sa mère.

\- Bonne bête, dit Sirius en tapotant affectueusement la tête du petit ruminant.


	2. Chapter 2

\- Demi-Sang! Honte à toi qui souille ma maison! Sale petit cafard répugnant! Hurle Walburga Black quand Ariel entre dans la maison avec Severus sur ses talons.

\- Grand-mère! Ça suffit! S'exclame Ariel d'une voix autoritaire. Vous hurlez encore sur qui que se soit dans cette maison et je dissous chaque goûte de peinture vous représentant dans cette demeure! Suis-je claire?

\- Et comment feras-tu? Petite sotte! J'ai protégé mon tableau de tout les sorts possibles et imaginables.

\- N'ayez crainte, grand-mère, dit malicieusement la jeune fille. Il y a d'excellents dissolvants, dans les quincailleries Moldues.

\- Tu n'oserais pas, dit la vieille femme en s'assoyant tranquillement dans le fauteuil peint derrière elle, le regard méfiant.

\- C'est à vous de voir si vous voulez prendre ce risque, répond Ariel d'un vague signe de la main.

À la plus grande satisfaction de tous, l'ex Lady Black garde le silence en lançant un regard meurtrier à la fille de son aîné.

\- Severus! Je suis content que tu ais accepté de venir, dit Harry en descendant les escaliers vers le petit Hall d'entrée.

\- Lord Black m'a si gentiment invité, je ne pouvais refuser. De plus, il m'a assuré que Ariel en serait ravie, alors, dit Severus en haussant les épaules, sous le regard amusé de Harry et Ariel qui lève les yeux au ciel d'exaspération.

Même si Severus faisait de son mieux pour avoir une entente cordiale avec Sirius, autant pour Ariel que pour que Black ne se doute pas de son ancienne identité, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de tout faire pour le mettre hors de lui en ayant l'air de rien. Ce qui exaspère la jeune Serdaigle et fait bien rigoler Harry.

\- Ha! Severus! Dit la voix anormalement enjouée de Sirius quand il s'adressait à lui. Viens par là que je te présente le dernier membre de la famille.

\- Je connais déjà le professeur Lupin, Mr Black, dit Severus en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je le sais bien, dit-il alors que son sourire s'élargie un peu plus. Allez, viens.

Severus regarde Ariel qui fait de son mieux pour le pas éclater de rire alors que Harry a de la difficulté à avoir autant de retenue dans son hilarité. Quand le Serpentard arrive enfin à la hauteur de Black, ce dernier passe un bras joueur autour de ses épaules et le tourne vers le salon.

\- Sev, je te présente Biquette.

\- Vous… vous avez une chèvre dans votre maison? Demande Severus en regardant Sirius avec incrédulité. Vous n'avez pas peur qu'elle fasse ses… besoins, un peu partout dans la maison?

\- C'est en partie ce qu'on se tue à lui expliquer, dit Remus en sortant de la cuisine. Je commence à penser qu'il aime plus sa chèvre que moi.

\- Si vous voulez, professeur Lupin, je connais une excellente recette de chèvre braisée, dit Severus en regardant le loup-garou.

\- Mumus! Tu ne touches pas à ma Biquette! S'exclame Sirius d'un regard réprobateur. Et toi, tu n'avais pas peur des chèvres?

\- Moi? Non! Pourquoi? J'aurais du? Demande innocemment Severus en gratouillant le dessous du menton de la chèvre qui bêle de satisfaction.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, dit Lord Black en se renfrognant et fusillant sa fille du regard.

C'est en voyant son air amusé qu'il vient de comprendre qu'il s'est fait avoir comme un bleu. Mais en même temps, il n'a pas l'intention de ce débarrasser de cette chèvre. Il avait fini par s'y attacher avec le temps et à l'apprécier quand il a constaté que le ruminant faisait peur au tableau de sa chère et tendre génitrice. Il se perd dans ses réflexions en imaginant Biquette mastiquer la toile de l'ex Lady Black.

\- Papa, est-ce que ça va? Demande Ariel avec inquiétude quand elle voit le regard absent de son père.

\- Oui, oui, se reprend Sirius. J'imaginais seulement… laisse tomber. Tu peux montrer à Severus où il va s'installer?

\- Bien sûr, viens, dit-elle à son amoureux en lui prenant doucement la main.

\- Comme ça, elle t'a eu comme un débutant, dit Remus en encerclant la taille de Sirius par derrière.

\- Une vraie Maraudeuse, dit Sirius avec un sourire fier en se tournant vers son compagnon.

\- Ou une vraie Serpentard, dit Remus en souriant.

Sirius capture alors les lèvres de son amant pour qu'il se taise, ça a toujours fonctionné et ça semble encore marcher.

Pendant ce temps, Ariel montre la chambre que Severus occupera pendant la semaine qu'il sera ici. C'est celle juste en face de la sienne.

\- Si ce n'était pas de Black, je te proposerais de venir me rejoindre quand tu veux, lui murmure Severus en prenant Ariel dans ses bras.

\- Et tu crois que je n'y ai pas pensé depuis que nous avons passé cette semaine dans la Salle sur Demande? Demande la Serdaigle en levant un fin sourcil noir. C'est une véritable torture de ne plus pouvoir dormir avec toi. Ne plus te toucher, te parler quand j'en ai envie, me réveiller dans tes… Ha! Sev! Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demande la jeune femme qui avait crié de surprise quand Severus l'avait prise dans ses bras pour l'emmener vers sa chambre.

\- À moi aussi tu m'as manqué, dit doucement Severus en la couchant délicatement sur le lit pour ensuite la recouvrir de son propre corps.

D'un coup de baguette, il ferme la porte et la scelle avant de retourner son attention vers la jeune femme qui est le fruit de ses pensées très peu pures depuis des semaines. Ils se déshabillent mutuellement avec tendresse et impatience avant que Sev ne jette un sort de contraception sur la bas ventre de son amante. Il ne perde pas de temps en préliminaire et Severus la pénètre en une seule poussée, se qui fait soupirer Ariel et son amant de satisfaction. Pour l'avoir plus profondément en elle, Ariel encercle la taille fine de Severus de ses jambes et le jeune homme comprends tout de suite le message plus ou moins silencieux, plus fort. Il s'exécute donc avec enthousiasme.

\- Tu refais ça quand tu veux, lui dit Ariel qui s'était allongée contre lui dans le lit encore fait sous eux, en lui caressant doucement le torse.

\- Je te propose la même chose, dit doucement Severus en se tournant vers elle pour capturer ses lèvres.


	3. Chapter 3

\- Tu m'as tellement manqué, soupir Ariel dans les bras de son amant en fermant les yeux.

\- Toi aussi, dit Severus en resserrant son étreinte autour du corps frêle de la jeune femme.

\- Si j'avais sue, j'aurais laissé le choixpeau me mettre à Serpentard quand il me l'a proposé.

\- Il t'a quoi?

\- Il m'a laissé le choix entre Serdaigle et Serpentard. Je trouvais qu'il y avait moins de préjugés à Serdaigle concernant le sang et toutes ces conneries. Et je peux m'associer avec n'importe quelle maison et tout le monde s'en fout.

Sev resserre son étreinte autour du corps de son amante à cette réflexion.

\- Où elle est?! S'emporte Sirius en cherchant sa fille partout.

\- Probablement avec Severus, lui dit son compagnon de la cuisine. Ils ne se sont pas vue depuis plus d'une semaine.

\- Ils ne s'étaient jamais vue avant le mois d'octobre, bougonne l'animagus canin dans sa barbe.

\- Justement, lui dit le loup-garou d'un regard appuyé. Laisses les se retrouver, tu veux? Soupir Remus, découragé de son compagnon. Occupes toi de ta chèvre, en attendant que ta fille refasse surface. Harry a reçu une nouvelle sorte d'herbe pour Biquette de la part de Neville Longdubas. Ç'est supposé l'aider à évacuer toute la rembourrure que cette pauvre bête a mangé depuis que tu l'as.

Sirius s'occupe donc du petit ruminant avec son filleul et trouve ça plutôt relaxant. Ça doit être ça que les Moldus appellent la zoothérapie!

Quand sa fille descend l'escalier avec la main du Serpentard dans la sienne, Sirius pince les lèvres de contrariété mais réussi à ne rien dire de désobligeant.

\- Sirius, relaxe, dit doucement Harry. Imagine que Rogue ait su, pour Ariel et son fils et qu'il l'aurait traité comme tu traites Sev. Tu lui aurais sauté à la gorge.

\- Et pourquoi toi, tu ne le détestes pas?

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça? Demande Harry en fronçant des sourcils. Sev est un gars bien. Il prend soin de Ariel, il est gentil et est aux petits soins avec elle. Lui et moi on s'entend très bien et même à Poudlard, les Serpentard et les Gryffondor ne sortent plus leur baguette pour s'envoyer des sorts en douce. Bon, il y a Théodore Nott et Lavande Brown qui se sautent dessus, mais c'est pour se dévorer le visage et non pour se convoquer en duel. Et ça, c'est en grande partie grâce à Sev. Le monde change, Sirius. Il va bien falloir qu'un jour, tu suives le mouvement, dit son filleul avec sagesse avant de le laisser méditer en rejoignant sa plus ou moins sœur.

Les journées passent lentement au Square Grimmaurd. Sirius apprend à s'occuper convenablement de sa mini chèvre des montagnes toute noire tout en apprenant à connaître l'amoureux de sa fille. Il a été plus que surpris quand le jeune Serpentard est arrivé près de lui et avait déposé une fiole d'un liquide violet et épais devant lui à la table de la cuisine.

\- C'est pour repousser les effets à long terme des Détraqueurs, avait dit Severus Jr. Mon père l'a mis au point quelques semaines avant de…

Severus Jr n'ajoute rien et sort de la cuisine. Quand Sirius l'attrape par le bras, Sev a une réaction qui surprend Lord Black. Severus se recroqueville sur lui-même et entre la tête dans les épaules. Comme si il s'attendait à être frappé.

\- Pourquoi tu as fait ça pour moi, demande Sirius en lâchant sa prise sur l'adolescent.

\- Bien que je n'ai plus le mien, Ariel mérite d'avoir un père. Un père avec toutes ses facultés, sans flash back traumatisant et sans regard hanté par le passé.

Severus sort de la cuisine et il entend le « merci » de son beau-père à l'instant même où il passe la porte de la pièce. Sirius regarde la fiole devant lui si intensément qu'il ne serait pas si surpris que ça qu'elle disparaisse seulement avec la force de son esprit.

Bien qu'il détestait profondément Servilus, il sait très bien qu'il ne frapperait jamais un enfant et encore moins son propre fils. Alors où est-ce qu'il était, avant d'atterrir chez sa cousine? Il faut qu'il en parle à Remus, maintenant.

Pendant ce temps, Severus fait les 100 pas dans sa chambre en se passant une main tremblante dans les cheveux. Harry voit son ancien professeur de potions qui semble à la limite de la panique.

\- Sev? Est-ce que ça va? Demande le Survivant en restant dans l'embrasure de la porte.

\- Non! Non, soupir Severus en s'assoyant lourdement sur le bord du lit en pointant le fauteuil à côté pour que Potter s'y assoit. En retrouvant mon corps d'adolescent, j'ai retrouvé mes anciennes réactions. Et ton parrain en a vue une, dit Severus en se passant une main lasse sur le visage.

\- Si tu ne l'as pas traité de sale cabot pouilleux, je ne pense pas qu'il se doutera de quoi que ce soit, Sev.

\- Ce n'est pas ça, dit Severus avec une sourire en coin en levant son visage vers Potter. Je… Je viens d'une famille pas très unie, se confit l'ex Mangemort. Mon père était Moldu et ma mère, une sorcière Sang-Pur. Elle lui a toujours caché. Quand j'ai fait mon premier éclat de magie accidentel, elle a finalement lui avouer ce qu'elle était et ce que j'étais aussi. Ça a fait capoter notre famille. Mon… mon père est devenu de plus en plus intolérant et violent envers nous. J'ai donc fini par avoir quelques réflexes en ce sens.

\- Je comprends, dit doucement Harry.

Devant le regard incrédule de son nouvel ami, Harry fait ce qu'il n'a jamais fait avant, même avec Ron et Hermione, il explique à Sev sa vie chez les Dursley. Le placard, les corvées, la privation de nourriture, les raclées quand il était meilleur que Dudley dans quelque chose, la chasse au Harry, la Tante Marge et son chien… il déballe absolument tout de sa vie dans le monde Moldu. Severus voit bien que son protégé fait de son mieux pour ne pas laisser les larmes couler. Il fait quelque chose qui le surprend lui-même. Il se lève de son lit, se glisse doucement sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil de Harry et le prend fermement dans ses bras.

\- Tu as le droit de pleurer, lui dit Severus. Il n'y a personne ici qui te le reprochera. Personne ne te demande de garder le silence sur ce genre de chose. Et personne ne s'en prendra à toi sous ce toit. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

Harry ne dit rien, mais acquiesce contre le torse de Sev.

\- Je… je ne connaissais même pas mon nom, avant que ma tante ne soit obligée de m'envoyer à l'école, dit douloureusement Harry. Ils… ils m'appelaient toujours monstre.

\- Ce sont eux, les monstres, Harry, dit Sev en le berçant doucement. Pétunia a toujours été une personne horrible.

\- Comment tu sais ça? Demande Harry en levant la tête vers le visage de l'ex Maître des Potions.

C'est à Sev de s'expliquer, maintenant. Il lui parle alors de sa rencontre avec Lily et Pétunia Evans quand il avait 9 ans. Que c'est lui qui a expliqué à Lily qu'elle était une sorcière, comment le monde magique fonctionnait, le Ministère de la Magie et Poudlard.

\- Pétunia nous espionnait souvent quand on discutait, ta mère et moi. Quand elle a sue pour Poudlard et le professeur Dumbledore, elle lui a écrit une lettre pour lui demandé pourquoi elle n'avait pas reçue sa lettre de Poudlard quand elle avait 11 ans, alors que sa sœur allait en recevoir une à cet âge, explique Severus. Quelqu'un à la poste a reconnu soit le nom de l'école ou celui de Dumbledore, donc la lettre s'est rendu à bon port. Dumbledore lui a répondu que c'était parce qu'elle était une Moldue et qu'elle n'avait rien de magique en elle. Je crois que c'est exactement à ce moment là que Pétunia a décidé de détester la magie et tout ce qui y est rattaché, dont Lily, et toi ensuite. Tu n'y es absolument pour rien, Harry, si ta tante est devenue méchante et amer avec le temps. Et je sais de quoi je parle, j'ai fait la même chose envers toi et j'en suis profondément désolé, Harry.

\- Finalement, on se ressemble plus que je ne le pensais, dit Harry, toujours dans les bras de son plus ou moins beau-frère.

Ariel arrive juste au moment où Harry se détachait de l'étreinte de Severus.

\- Alors, dit Ariel, on se fait des câlins sans moi? Demande-t-elle, faussement boudeuse.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu es jalouse, dit Sev en haussant un sourcil.

\- Je dirais plutôt… possessive, dit Ariel avec un sourire goguenard.


	4. Chapter 4

Quand Ariel voit l'air dépité de Harry, la jeune fille s'inquiète pour son presque frère et demande ce qui se passe. Severus ne dit rien, c'est à Harry de prendre la décision de lui en parler ou pas. Ce qu'il décide de faire. C'est donc dans une étreinte à trois que Sirius les trouve dans la chambre qu'il a assigné à son « beau-fils ». Il décide donc de leur laisser de l'intimité en reculant doucement du cadrage de la porte. Il semble que son petit faon ait besoin d'un genre de réconfort que Sirius ne peut lui donner.

\- Remus, il faut qu'on parle de Severus Jr, dit doucement l'ancien détenu à son compagnon. As-tu remarqué quelque chose de… bizarre, chez lui?

\- Siri, tu ne vas pas recommencer, pas vrai? Lui demande le loup-garou d'un air réprobateur.

\- Non, Rem, je te jure que ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, dit-il en mettant un sort de silence sur la porte, ce qui surprend Remus. Viens t'assoir… c'est important, s'il te plait.

Remus, curieux devant le sérieux de son conjoint, s'exécute pour écouter ce qu'il a à dire. Sirius lui parle donc de la réaction défensive du jeune Serpentard quand il l'a pris par le bras pour lui demandé pourquoi il avait fait cette potion particulière pour lui.

\- Remus, j'étais exactement comme ça, en entrant à Poudlard. Mes parents n'étaient pas des tendres et bien que j'ai détesté passionnément son père, je sais très bien qu'il n'aurait jamais levé la main sur un enfant, encore moins son propre fils! Est-ce que tu sais où était Severus, avant d'habiter chez les Malefoy?

\- Non, dit le loup-garou, soucieux. Je n'en ai aucune idée. Mais crois moi, quand on le saura, je m'arrangerai pour qu'il n'y retourne jamais.

\- Je suis d'accord, dit l'ancien détenu d'un hochement de tête.

Ce soir-là, Ariel sort en catimini de sa chambre pour rejoindre Sev, comme il lui a proposé. Elle est soulagée de voir qu'il est encore réveillé quand elle frappe légèrement à la porte de sa chambre et qu'il lui ouvre quelques secondes plus tard.

\- Bon soir, je… je me demandais si… Si tu avais envie que je…

\- J'ai toujours envie que tu, lui répond Severus en lui prenant la main pour la guider à l'intérieur en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Il l'entraine vers son lit et ils s'y installent pour la nuit. Autant Sev que Ariel sont épuisés de leur journée et s'endorment dans les bras l'un de l'autre dans l'ancienne chambre de Regulus Black. Pendant la nuit, Severus crève de chaleur, Ariel est une vraie fournaise. Il retire donc la chemise de son pyjama et reprend la jeune fille dans ses bras avant de se rendormir.

Le lendemain matin, Sirius va réveiller sa fille alors que Remus s'occupe de réveiller Harry. L'animagus canin fronce des sourcils en voyant le lit vide de l'ancienne chambre d'ami que sa fille a choisi d'occuper. Il est surpris de voir que non seulement Ariel n'y est pas, mais que son lit n'est même pas défait. Il fronce des sourcils un instant et se passe une main lasse dans les cheveux en soupirant avant de se rendre dans la chambre qu'il a assignée à Severus 3 jours plus tôt. Quand il ouvre doucement la porte, il voit l'adolescent, de dos avec les couvertures emmêlées dans ses longues jambes. Mais la première chose qu'il remarque, se sont les cicatrices rouges sur sa peau pâle. Sirius déglutit avec difficulté. Il reconnaitrait ces marques n'importe où, des coups de ceinture. Mais ce qui l'horrifie de plus, est le mot « FREAK ». Qui avait bien pu graver le mot Anormal, dans la chaire de ce môme?! Il s'approche doucement et soupire de soulagement en voyant Ariel, en pyjama, dans les bras du jeune Serpentard. Sirius sort discrètement de la chambre à pas de loup et rejoint son conjoint à la cuisine. Quand il voit Harry à la table, il lui dit bonjour en lui ébouriffant les cheveux et dit à Remus qu'il doit lui parler en privé, immédiatement.

\- Je cherchais Ariel, pour la réveiller et elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Je suis donc entré dans celle de Severus et ce que j'y ai vue, Rem. C'était… c'était horrible!

\- Siri, calme toi. Qu'est-ce que tu as vue qui te met dans tous tes états? Lui demande Remus avec inquiétude en voyant les yeux emplis de larmes contenues de son amoureux.

\- C'est… c'est Sev, dit difficilement Sirius qui peine visiblement à se contenir. Il… il dormait et avait Ariel dans ses bras. J'ai vue son dos, Remus! C'était une vraie boucherie! Et… et ce mot, gravé dans sa peau. Quelqu'un l'a mutilé et a écrit le mot « Freak » entre ses omoplates. Et le pire, c'est que ces cicatrices sont vieilles. Il les a depuis au moins 5 ou 6 ans! Et on sait tout les deux que Rogue enseignait déjà à Poudlard à l'époque. Il… il n'aurait jamais fait ça! Je ne sais pas ce que ce gamin a enduré, Mus. Mais il n'est pas question que qui que ce soit s'en prenne à MON gendre à nouveau!

\- Et tu veux qu'on fasse quoi, Siri, lui demande Remus avec sérieux en ressentant un élan d'amour envers son compagnon qui se décide enfin à voir le jeune Severus pour qui il est et non pour son père.

\- Je… Je ne sais pas, soupir Sirius en regardant Remus dans les yeux, l'air complètement perdu.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu aurais voulu qu'on fasse, pour toi, à son âge, lui propose Remus.

\- J'aurais voulu qu'on me sorte de là, qu'on me dise que tout va bien se passer et que mes parents ne pourront plus jamais m'atteindre. Mais ce n'est jamais arrivé, du moins, pas avant que je ne fugue chez James.

\- Dis lui, Siri, répond le loup-garou. Dis lui que tu es là, dis lui tout ce que tu aurais voulu entendre et tiens toi s'y. J'ai confiance en toi, mon amour. Tu es la personne ici qui peut le comprendre le mieux. Montre lui qu'il est important et pas seulement pour Ariel. Prouve lui qu'il fait maintenant partie de cette famille et que sous ce toit, on prend soin des nôtres.

N'en pouvant plus, Sirius se jette sur les lèvres de son conjoint dans un baiser désespéré et reconnaissant. Remus a toujours eu les bons mots, en toutes circonstances. Il est littéralement, lycanthropie ou pas, l'être vivant le plus humain qui ait foulé cette terre.

C'est avec un air décidé sur le visage que Sirius remonte au 3e étage pour réveiller sa fille et parler entre 4 yeux à SON gendre. Il frappe donc doucement à la porte de la chambre de Sev Jr et sourit doucement en levant un sourcil quand il entend la voix de sa fille.

\- Merde! Mon père va me tuer! Dit Ariel en tombant du lit de son petit copain.

\- Écoute, Ariel, c'est beaucoup plus simple d'assumer que d'essayer de te cacher dans l'armoire, dit la voix amusée de l'adolescent.

\- Je n'avais pas l'intention de me cacher, dit la jeune fille, indignée. Je vais attendre ma sentence avec dignité, la tête haute et crierai le mot « liberté » avant qu'on ne me pende.

\- Laisse tomber les potions, Ariel, dit Severus avec un sourire goguenard. Tu es faite pour le théâtre.

\- Severus Rogue! Tu sais très bien qu'il faut être en vie, pour faire du théâtre!

\- Ariel, arrête tes pitreries, tu veux, dit la voix de Sirius. Il faut que je discute avec ton fiancé. Alors sors de là où je viens te chercher.

Il lève un sourcil en voyant sortir sa fille de la chambre avec un air de défi sur son visage angélique.

\- Je ne suis pas là pour vous interdire quoi que ce soit, Ariel, dit doucement l'animagus canin. Je veux juste parler avec Sev. Je te jure sur ma magie que je ne serai pas arrogant, méchant, mesquin, que je ne le comparerai pas à son père…

\- Et tu ne le traiteras pas de vil Serpentard, de serpent sournois ou qu'il a une mauvaise influence sur Harry et moi? Insiste la jeune fille.

\- En fait, je pense plutôt que c'est le contraire, dit Sirius en éclatant de rire devant les regards incrédules des deux adolescents. Harry et toi êtes de mauvaises influence sur Sev. Maintenant, ouste! Jeune fille. Papa poule t'attend en bas avec Harry.

\- Tu promets que…

\- Oui, mon bébé.

\- Merci, papa, dit simplement Ariel en prenant son père dans ses bras fermement avant de poser un baiser sonore sur sa joue et descendre vers la cuisine après une poussée dans le dos de son paternel.

Une fois qu'ils sont seuls, Sirius entre dans la chambre de Severus et constate qu'il a un t-shirt sur le dos. Sans rien dire, Sirius ferme la porte, la verrouille et lance un sort de silence dessus. Il voit alors Sev se reculer de deux pas en fronçant des sourcils. L'adulte soupir donc de découragement. Lui qui voulait lui dire qu'il avait un refuge ici, il l'effrayait plus qu'autre chose. Sirius décide donc de rester à bonne distance du garçon.

\- Sev, avant que je ne te dise ce que j'ai à te dire, il faut que je te montre quelque chose.

Severus garde le silence, visiblement méfiant.

\- Mr Black! Qu'est-ce que vous faites? S'exclame le Serpentard en regardant le père de sa copine déboutonner sa chemise et la laisser glisser de ses épaules musclées.

Sans rien dire, l'animagus se tourne pour montrer son propre dos à l'adolescent. Severus voit donc toutes les vieilles cicatrices de l'homme devant lui.

\- Vous… vous en avez aussi! Dit Sev avec hésitation. Pourquoi vous me montrez ça, Mr Black?

\- Sirius, Sev. Tu peux m'appeler Sirius. J'ai tenu à te montrer ça pour que tu saches que si je te dis ce qui va suivre, ce n'est absolument pas par pitié, mais par compréhension. Severus, je ne sais pas qui t'as fait ça. Et je sais que ce n'est pas ton père, dit l'animagus quand il voit que l'adolescent allait objecter. Je sais que Rogue était capable de bien des choses, mais jamais de torturer un enfant. Et non, je ne compte pas du récurage de chaudrons comme une torture, dit Sirius en voulant alléger l'atmosphère.

\- Votre filleul n'est pas d'accord avec vous, Mr… Sirius, se reprend Sev.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me dire qui t'as fait ça, Severus. Je sais que tu ne me fais pas confiance, et c'est complètement de ma faute. Mais je veux que tu saches que ici, et au Manoir Malefoy, j'en suis certain, tu as une maison où les gens t'aiment, te soutiennent et te protègent. En fait, je veux que tu saches que ici, tu as des gens qui prendront soin de toi. Je sais que Rogue ne pouvait pas être présent comme il l'aurait voulu. Mais je veux que tu saches que Remus et moi prendrons soin de toi, que tu le veuilles ou pas. Que nous te défendrons, bec, ongles et griffes. Tu fais partie de la meute, maintenant Sev. Et ici, on prend soin les uns des autres. Alors si un jour, tu te sens prêt, ou pas, on sera là pour toi. Remus, Harry, Ariel et moi.

\- Heu… d'accord, dit Sev, visiblement mal à l'aise.

\- Si un jour tu as envie de nous dire qui t'a fais ça, on lui règlera son compte, dit Black avec sérieux.

\- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Sirius. Mon père s'en est déjà occupé.

\- J'espère que ce monstre mange les pissenlits par la racine, grogne Sirius sans pouvoir s'en empêcher.

\- Severus l'a fait dès qu'il a pu, dit doucement Sev en se rappelant de son initiation de Mangemort, tuer son Moldu de père. Et vous… qui vous a fait ça?

\- Mon père, dit simplement Sirius, en retournant vers la porte et l'ouvre pour partir.

\- C'était mon grand-père, dit l'adolescent avant que son beau-père ne passe la porte. Il… il l'a fait à mon père avant et il m'avait confié à sa mère. C'était une femme aimante, douce et avenante. Mais quand elle est morte, mon père ne l'a su que presque un an plus tard en pendant que j'y étais encore. Mais j'étais chez Tobias. Quand père est venu me chercher, il a vue ça et… je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé dans la maison. Il m'a juste dit de l'attendre dehors pendant qu'il réglait ça. On ne l'a jamais revu après. Il est peut-être mort, je ne sais pas. Et je ne tiens pas vraiment à le savoir.

\- C'était… c'était un Moldu?

\- Oui.

\- Ça explique les brûlures de cigarettes, dit doucement l'animagus.

\- Comment vous?...

\- Mes parents étaient Sang-Pur. Tout ce qui était Moldu les foutaient en rogne, alors j'ai commencé à fumer pour les faire chier, dit Sirius avec un sourire en coin. Je te laisse, Sev. Mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, quoi que ce soit, tu viens nous voir, d'accord?

Sev ne dit rien, mais acquiesce de la tête avant que Sirius ne parte vers les étages inférieures.

Severus est plus que confus de cet entretien avec Black. Quand ils étaient à Poudlard, il se serait fait une joie de le crier sur toutes les tours du château pour l'humilier le plus possible. Et là, il lui proposait de s'occuper de lui, de lui proposer d'être un membre à part entière de sa famille avec Harry, Ariel, Lupin et lui. Pour le moment, il habite chez les Malefoy. Mais les Malefoy savent qui il est. Ils le traitent comme celui qu'il a toujours été, un ami de la famille, pas nécessairement un membre. Lui qui a toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille, une vraie, c'est son ennemi d'enfance qi lui proposait avec toute la bonne volonté du monde. Sev reste méditatif un moment et sourit en voyant Ariel entrer dans sa chambre avec un regard soucieux.


	5. Chapter 5

\- Sev, est-ce que ça va? Lui demande Ariel avec inquiétude en s'approchant de lui.

\- Oui, ça faisait si longtemps que personne ne me voyait nu que je n'ai plus l'habitude de mettre le glamour que je mettais sur mon dos, quand j'étais adolescent. Il semble que ton père ait vue les cicatrices dans mon dos. Il…

\- Il a quoi, Sev, demande doucement la jeune femme en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Il m'a dit que vous étiez tous là pour moi, dit le Serpentard, la voix enrouée d'émotions. Que si j'avais besoin de quoi que ce soit, il était là. Que je faisais partie de la meute, maintenant.

\- Il a raison, Sev. Je t'aime plus que je n'ai aimé qui que ce soit et Harry te voit déjà comme un frère, maintenant. Je ne sais pas vraiment ce que tu as vécu, avant d'être avec moi. Mais je veux que tu saches que peut importe ce qui s'est passé ou pas avant, je serai là pour toi aussi longtemps que tu voudras de moi.

\- Je te l'ai dit et je le répète, ma puce, dit doucement Sev en la prenant dans ses bras. Je voudrai toujours de toi.

\- Tu as toute la vie pour changer d'avis, murmure Ariel en enfouissant son visage dans le cou de l'adolescent en tremblant.

\- Jamais, dit simplement Sev en resserrant ses bras autour d'elle.

Pendant ce temps, Sirius explique en gros ce qui s'est passé avec le jeune Serpentard à Remus et lui dit qu'il a quelque chose à faire. Il sort en coup de vent du Square Grimmaurd pour se rendre chez sa cousine où Sev habite maintenant.

Sirius propose à Narcissa et son mari de garder Sev chez lui pendant que les trois ados finissent leurs devoirs de vacances dans la bibliothèque.

\- Je me souviens très bien du genre de « relation » que tu avais avec Severus, à l'époque de Poudlard, dit Lucius en se levant. Pourquoi accepterait-on que son fils, notre filleul, habite chez toi?

\- Je sais que vous l'appréciez, mais votre famille est construite et solide depuis longtemps, explique patiemment Sirius. La mienne est en train de se bâtir et tout le monde chez moi souhaite que Severus en fasse partie à part entière. Je n'ai jamais vue ma fille aussi heureuse que quand elle est avec lui, Harry le voit déjà comme un frère et Remus le couve comme une mère poule.

\- Et toi, Sirius? Demande doucement Narcissa.

\- Écoute, Narcissa. Je sais que Sev a vécu l'enfer avant d'arriver chez vous, dit patiemment Lord Black. Et je sais que la responsabilité d'un enfant qui a été violenté n'est pas évidente. Je vous suggère de m'en occuper. Cissa, tu sais comment était père avec moi. Tu sais que je suis la personne de cette famille à le comprendre le mieux. Et avec la responsabilité de Bella, vous avez déjà beaucoup à faire. Severus mérite toute l'attention que l'on peu lui donner pour retrouver une vie normale, et Bella aussi. Je souhaite qu'on se partage les responsabilités. Bella est la vôtre, et Sev sera la nôtre. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses? Demande Sirius à sa cousine.

Lady Malefoy semble réfléchir intensément à la suggestion de son cousin. Elle se rappelle très bien comment les parents de ce dernier le traitait, quand il était encore chez eux et elle sait que son ami a vécu le même genre de violence chez lui, à l'adolescence. Elle sait aussi que Severus n'a jamais aimé personne comme Artémis. Même avant qu'il ne sache réellement qui elle était. Si ils peuvent vivre ensemble, ça serait une bonne chose. Mais Drago s'était habitué à la présence de son parrain devenu frère sous leur toit. Elle a peur qu'il le prenne comme un abandon.

\- Si Lucius et moi acceptons, il y aura certaines choses à respecter, dit doucement Narcissa en haussant un sourcil fin.

\- Quelles choses? Demande prudemment Sirius.

\- Premièrement, c'est Severus qui choisira où il veut aller et tu respecteras son choix. Ensuite, tu dois t'engager à ne jamais empêcher Severus et Drago de se voir. Que tu t'engages à ne plus dénigrer son père devant lui, de ne pas lui reprocher sa maison à Poudlard et de ne pas l'influencer dans ses choix quand il ne te le demande pas.

\- Ça va de soit, dit immédiatement Sirius qui sentait qu'il était tout près d'avoir ce qu'il était venu chercher, c'est-à-dire la garde de son gendre.

\- Tu ne te mettras pas au travers de la relation qu'entretiennent Ariel et lui, rajoute Lucius.

\- Bien sûr que non! Dit Sirius en encrant son regard dans celui de son cousin part alliance.

\- Et j'aimerais, si c'est possible, rajoute-t-il, rapprocher nos deux familles. Drago et Ariel sont comme frère et sœur depuis longtemps et notre fils s'entend maintenant très bien avec le jeune Mr Potter. La solitude le pèsera beaucoup, si Severus décide d'emménager chez toi.

\- Je n'y vois aucun inconvénient, dit Sirius qui savait que Malefoy n'avait pas pris la Marque part choix, comme il était encore en vie.

\- Dans ce cas, reprend Narcissa, je crois qu'il est temps de faire part de ta proposition à notre filleul, Sirius.

\- Merci! Dit Sirius en se levant de son fauteuil dans le salon d'hiver du Manoir Malefoy. Merci infiniment, Cissa!

Elle incline doucement la tête et Lucius leur propose de célébrer la fin de l'année ici, tous ensemble, en famille. Ce que Sirius accepte immédiatement avec enthousiasme. Bien sûr, Remus est invité.

Sirius prend sa cousine dans ses bras en la remerciant une fois de plus et retourne chez lui pour annoncer la bonne nouvelle à son conjoint.

\- Maintenant, il ne reste plus qu'à convaincre Sev, dit l'animagus en se levant de sa chaise dans la cuisine, en face de Remus.

\- Dis moi, tu n'as pas l'intention de changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas?

\- Jamais de la vie! Et Rogue à sauvé la vie de ma fille, pendant ce rituel plus que risqué pour anéantir Voldemort. Il est temps que je lui renvoie l'ascenseur en aidant son fils comme je le peux.

\- Attends! Tu le fais pour Sev, ou pour toi? Demande Remus en fronçant des sourcils.

\- En fait, je crois que je le fais autant pour lui que pour moi, dit Sirius, le plus sérieusement du monde.

\- Dans ce cas, allons-y, dit Remus en se levant à son tour. On a un adolescent bourré d'hormones à convaincre de notre bonne volonté.

C'est devant un tableau attendrissant que Rem et son conjoint trouvent les 3 adolescents, endormis dans le salon, devant la cheminée sur le tapis moelleux. Sev a Ariel dans ses bras, cette dernière a la tête de Harry sur son ventre avec une main dans ses cheveux en bataille alors que le jeune Gryffondor tient Biquette contre lui, comme une grande peluche.

\- Ils sont pas mignons, nos petits louveteaux? Demande Sirius à son loup.

\- Ils sont parfaits, Siri, dit-il en passant un bras puissant autour de la taille de son compagnon. Et si on allait suivre leur exemple, propose-t-il dans un murmure contre l'oreille de son amant.

\- Allons-y, lui répond Sirius sur le même ton après avoir recouvert les adolescents et le petit ruminant d'une couverture chaude.


	6. Chapter 6

Après des ébats plus que passionnés, Sirius et son homme vont prendre une douche bien méritée et se réinstallent dans le lit conjugal un moment.

\- Tu crois qu'il acceptera? Demande Sirius avec inquiétude.

\- À voir comment il ne quitte jamais Ariel des yeux, je ne vois pas comment il pourrait refuser. Et si toi tu ne réussies pas à le convaincre, je suis certain que elle, elle le pourra.

\- En parlant de ça, tu ne crois pas qu'ils sont un peu jeune pour avoir une relation aussi… fusionnelle?

\- Je ne pense pas, dit pensivement le loup-garou en caressant le bras de son amant qui repose sur son ventre musculeux. Ils correspondent depuis que Ariel a 7 ans. Ils se connaissaient déjà par cœur avant même de savoir de quoi avait l'air l'autre. Je pense, au contraire, que c'est tout à fait normal, Siri.

\- J'avais oublié ce détail.

Dans le salon où les adolescents sont endormis, le bruit d'un bec sur un carreau se fait entendre et réveille Ariel. La jeune femme s'extirpe en douceur des bras de Sev pour ouvrir la fenêtre. Elle voit que c'est une lettre pour elle. L'oiseau reste où il est en attendant visiblement une réponse. Elle ouvre la lettre, c'est une missive de son amie, Suzanne à Poufsouffle. Dans sa lettre, Suzanne lui explique qu'elle sait que Ariel est très occupée, avec son emménagement chez son père, son petit copain et Harry. Mais qu'elle aurait besoin de son aide. Son petit ami, qui est Moldu, mais connait le monde magique, a attraper une maladie sorcière. Suzanne et sa tante ne comprennent pas comment c'est possible. St-Mangouste ne veut rien savoir de soigner un Moldu alors qu'aucun médecin sans pouvoir ne peut quoi que se soit pour lui. Suzanne la supplie littéralement de lui suggérer n'importe quoi pour sauver son petit ami. Il est parti de chez ses parents quand il leur a annoncé qu'il sortait avec une sorcière et que c'est parents l'on enfermé dans le sous-sol pendant presque une semaine sans nourriture. Ariel réveille donc son frère et son petit copain en catastrophe et leur montre la lettre de Suzanne.

\- Comment c'est possible pour un Moldu d'avoir une maladie sorcière? Demande Harry à Sev.

\- Et bien, c'est possible quand tu as un sorcier près de toi dans la famille. Le Moldu malade reste un Moldu, mais la magie de la personne près d'eux est active dans l'espace et entre, en quelque sorte, dans l'organisme du Moldu. C'est très rare, il faut que le Moldu soit particulièrement réceptif et sensible à la magie. Ça aurait pu arriver à ta tante, par exemple, si elle n'était pas aussi vindicative envers tout ce qui est magique.

\- Et on peut faire quoi pour le petit copain de Suzanne? Demande nerveusement Ariel.

\- Il faudrait que je l'examine pour savoir ce que je dois faire, dit Sev qui réfléchissait déjà à quoi faire pour ce Moldu.

\- Alors on y va? Demande Harry en prenant son manteau.

\- On y va, confirme Ariel en gribouillant quelque chose au dos de la lettre et de la donner au hibou.

Ariel va frapper à la porte de la chambre de son père pour lui expliquer la situation et part en coup de vent avant que Sirius n'ait le temps de s'habiller pour la suivre. Ariel et Harry entrent dans la cheminée de la cuisine et Ariel dit haut et fort leur destination : Maison Bones de la falaise. Dès qu'ils ont disparus, Sev fait la même chose.

\- Ariel! Tu es venue! Soupir Suzanne de soulagement en prenant la Serdaigle dans ses bras.

\- Bien sûr que je suis venu, Suzy! Explique nous ce qui se passe, lui dit Ariel dès que Sev les a rejoint.

\- Ça a commencé pendant la semaine de vacances que Dumbledore nous a donné, le premier jour des vacances en fait. Ma tante était au Ministère de la Magie et j'avais décidé d'aller au musé d'histoire naturel de Londres pour l'avant midi. Je ne savais pas que Smeltings y avait organisé une sortie scolaire. C'est comme ça que nous nous sommes rencontré. J'ai échappé mon sac et il a tout de suite remarqué mon livre de sortilèges. Il s'est penché vers moi et m'a chuchoté à l'oreille pour me demander si j'allais à Poudlard moi aussi. Il m'a alors expliqué qu'un membre de sa famille y allait. Qu'il lui avait sauvé la vie cet été. On a commencé à discuter de Poudlard et il m'a demandé si je pouvais l'amener au chemin de Traverse. Depuis que le sorcier de sa famille y a mis les pieds et qu'il l'a sue, il a toujours voulu y aller. Mais ses parents l'aurait tué pour leur avoir demandé ça. Ça a été la plus belle journée de ma vie, sourit Suzanne. Hier soir, il… il est arrivé ici, il avait perdu énormément de poids en très peu de temps. Il semblait épuisé et très malade. Après quelques sorts de diagnostique basique, ma tante a découvert qu'il était presque mort de faim et qu'il était énormément déshydraté. Mais qu'il avait aussi la dragoncelle. Mais… il… il est Moldu, Ariel. Il ne peut pas…

Suzanne éclate en sanglot dans les bras de Ariel. Une fois un peu calmée, elle guide son amie, Harry et Sev vers la chambre de son petit ami. Harry reste coi en voyant l'adolescent amaigri dans le lit. Il a le visage très pâle, semble avoir de la difficulté à respirer, il a des blessures sur le visage, les lèvres gercées et est trempé de sueur.

\- Merlin! Dudley! Qu'est-ce qu'ils t'ont fait? Demande Harry en s'approchant de son cousin.

\- Non! Harry! La dragoncelle est très contagieuse! L'arrête Sev en le prenant par le bras.

\- Mais… c'est Dud! Il… il ne peut pas avoir attrapé ce que vous dite. Il n'y a pas plus Moldu que lui! Il ne peut pas…

Harry supplie Sev du regard de le croire. Severus comprend donc que ce garçon est le cousin de Harry, le fils de Pétunia.

\- Je vais l'examiner, dit Sev en s'avançant vers le malade, baguette à la main. Bones, est-ce que vous avez des fioles? Il faut que je prenne quelques échantillons de sang pour l'analyser, demande le Serpentard.

\- Tu… tu es sûr de ce que tu fais? Demande Suzanne avec inquiétude.

\- Tu oublis de qui je suis le fils? Demande Sev en levant un sourcil.

\- Je… je vais te chercher ça.

\- Merci, Bones. Je vais te faire une liste de ce que j'ai besoin pour lui. Si ta tante peut me trouver ça dans le monde Moldu, ça serait pratique.

\- Nous ferons ce qu'il faut, lui assure la Poufsouffle avant de sortir de la pièce.

Sev sécurise le lit de Dudley pour que la maladie ne contamine personne d'autre, comme les lits dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Suzanne revient avec les fioles demandé par Severus Jr et il lui donne la liste de ce qu'il a besoin. Du soluté et une perfusion pour réhydrater le malade, des antibiotiques Moldus au quel il ajoutera des ingrédients magiques, des seringues et de l'alcool 90% pour tout stériliser. Une fois les fioles remplies du sang de Dudley, Sev les analyse dans le laboratoire des Bones avec l'aide de Ariel pendant que Harry reste avec Suzanne et son cousin dans la chambre. Dudley ne semble même pas s'apercevoir de la présence de Potter dans la chambre.

\- Il a été contaminé, volontairement, dit Sev après les analyse et avoir monté dans la chambre de Dursley fils.

\- Quoi?! S'exclament les 3 autres.

\- Regardez, ici, dit-il en pointant un petit point rouge sur la gorge du malade. C'est la marque que laisse une seringue Moldue. C'est de là que part la maladie. On l'a empoisonné.

\- Mais qui aurait pue faire une chose pareil?! Demande Suzanne, les larmes aux yeux en regardant son petit copain.

\- Moi je sais, dit sombrement Harry. Tante Pétunia a suivi une formation d'infirmière avant d'épouser oncle Vernon. Elle est au courant du monde magique, comme elle est la sœur de ma mère. Ma mère était très douée en potion, selon le père de Sev. Et si lui le dit, je n'en doute pas une seconde. Tante Pétunia aurait pue fouiller dans ses affaires à l'époque et se rappeler de ça quand Dudley lui a dit être amoureux d'une sorcière.

\- Mais on a pas de preuve de ça, dit Ariel.

\- On en aura quand j'irai les chercher, ces preuves, dit Sev en pinçant les lèvres.

Pendant que Severus et Ariel s'échinent à trouvé un remède pour Dudley, Suzanne et Harry se relaient au chevet du Moldu. Suzanne dit à Harry que Dudley lui parlait souvent de lui, sans toute fois jamais le nommer. Il avait beaucoup d'admiration pour lui. Mais il disait que ses parents le tueraient pour s'intéresser à la magie. Il avait même lue plusieurs livres à la bibliothèque Moldu pour essayer de comprendre son cousin et son monde. Sans jamais les ramener chez lui, pour que Mr et Mme Dursley ne tombent pas dessus.

\- Il ne me l'a jamais dit, murmure Harry en regardant la forme endormie sur le lit de la chambre. C'est vrai qu'il était moins… virulent, depuis mon entrée à Poudlard. Mais je croyais que c'était parce qu'il avait peur de se prendre un sort de ma part.

\- Il était ce que ses parents attendaient de lui, je crois, dit Suzanne en prenant la main de Dudley dans la sienne. Il m'a dit qu'il se rappelait du moment ou sa mère t'a retirer de sa chambre, quand vous étiez petits. Il s'en ai rappelé à cause du Détraqueur l'été dernier.

\- Vraiment?

\- Oui, vous deviez avoir deux ans et demi. Il se rappelle voit ses petits blocs en bois voler en rond autour de lui. Il applaudissait pendant que tu les faisais voler dans les airs. Sa mère et entré et elle t'aurais frappé pour avoir fait de la magie. Dudley a hurler pour qu'elle ne te sorte pas de sa chambre. Il croit que c'est à partir de ce moment là que tu devais vivre… là où tu étais jusqu'à tes 11 ans.

\- Il a dit où?

\- Non, il n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Ensuite, à chaque fois qu'il a été gentil avec toi, c'est lui que sa mère frappait. Alors il a fini par devenir méchant aussi envers toi. Harry, dit doucement Suzy en le regardant dans les yeux. Je ne te dis pas ça parce que je sors avec Dudley. Mais je pense sincèrement qu'il a fait la même chose que toi, chez ses parents. Il faisait ce qu'il devait faire pour survivre. Regardes-le, Harry. Tu vois bien qu'ils ont été aussi monstrueux envers lui qu'envers toi.

\- Non, Suzanne. Ils l'ont été encore plus envers lui.


	7. Chapter 7

Vers 18h30, Mme Bones arrive enfin chez elle et est surprise de voir autant de monde dans sa maison.

\- Suzy, ma chérie, qu'est-ce qui se passe?

\- Tante Lia, c'est… c'est de ma faute, dit Suzanne en baissant la tête. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Ariel pour lui expliquer la situation de Dudley et au lieu de me répondre, elle est venu directement ici avec Harry et Severus Jr. Severus a découvert que Dudley avait été empoisonné et Harry est certain que c'est sa tante, la mère de Dudley, qui l'a contaminé.

\- Ce sont des accusations particulièrement horribles, dit Mme Bones en fronçant des sourcils.

\- Tante Pétunia EST particulièrement horrible, dit Harry en s'avançant vers la tante de l'amie de sa sœur.

Amélia Bones demande au Gryffondor de la pièce de lui dire où habite cette femme pour lui poser des questions sur son fils. Harry lui donne immédiatement son adresse et la dame repart comme elle était venu après avoir envoyé un Patronus à Kingsley pour qu'il l'accompagne dans son enquête. Tout ce que les adolescents peuvent faire, c'est attendre.

Une demi heure plus tard, c'est Tonks avec un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année qui entre dans le salon par la cheminée.

\- Dora? Demande Ariel. Qu'est-ce que tu fais là?

\- C'est la directrice Bones qui nous envoie pour examiner le copain de sa nièce. Mon père est Médicomage et né de Moldu. Il pourra probablement l'aider.

Mr Ted Tonks examine minutieusement Dudley sous les regards inquiets de Harry et Suzanne. Il confirme tout ce que Sev a dit plus tôt et le félicite pour sa clairvoyance. Ted modifie le soluté de Big D et y ajoute le médicament contre la Dragoncelle dans la poche avec une seringue. Le Médicomage leur explique donc que son patient n'est plus en danger, mais qu'il devra se reposer pendant au moins une semaine avec des potions légèrement modifiées pour que l'organisme du Moldu puisse les absorber.

\- On les fera, Mr Tonks, dit Sev en prenant la main de Ariel.

\- Merci, les jeunes. Je sais que vous êtes probablement les deux personnes les plus douées en potions en sol Britannique depuis…

\- Merci, Mr Tonks, dit simplement Sev en comprenant que l'homme parlait de son supposé père.

Vers 21h00, Mme Bones revient et est soulagée de savoir que le jeune Mr Dursley va mieux. Elle explique donc la situation aux 4 adolescents de ce qui s'est passé au 4 Privet Drive. Mr Dursley ne savait même pas que son fils était dans le sous-sol. Sa femme avait appelé l'école de Dudley pour leur dire qu'elle l'avait inscrit ailleurs. Alors Smeltings n'a jamais appeler pour aviser Mr Dursley que son fils ne se présentait plus au cours. Dudley aurait confié à son père être amoureux d'une sorcière et Mme Dursley a entendu leur conversation. Mr Dursley a écouté son fils avec attention et il aurait fini par comprendre que les sorciers ne sont pas tous des démons sortis de l'enfer, comme lui dit sa femme depuis tant d'années. Il ne se basait que sur les dire de son épouse pour se faire une opinion du monde magique. Mais en écoutant Dudley parler de Suzanne, de sa gentillesse, sa douceur, sa générosité et son écoute, Dursley père s'est mis à se poser des questions sur les sorciers en général. Ce que Pétunia n'appréciait pas du tout. Elle a alors décidé de faire payer son fils. Il voulait vivre avec une sorcière, parfait. Il allait vivre comme un sorcier. Elle avait réussi à s'introduire à St-Mangouste en se faisant passé pour une Moldue qui rendait visite à un sorcier malade de la Dragoncelle. Pétunia avait entendu sa sœur parler de cette maladie dans leur adolescence. Elle y est donc allé avec une seringue et a prélevé du sang du malade en question. Elle est ensuite allé chercher son fils à Smeltings pour le ramené à la maison, en lui disant que sa tante Marge avait eu un accident grave et qu'ils devaient aller la voir. Elle a donné un sandwich à Dudley pour le goûté avec un puissant somnifère dedans et lui a demandé d'aller chercher quelque chose dans la cave. Une fois qu'il y était, il s'est écroulé comme une pierre et elle lui a administré la Dragoncelle en le laissant là. Elle a barré la porte après l'avoir attaché comme un chien dans la cave de la maison sans que son mari ne soit au courant. Les 3 premiers jours, Vernon était en voyage d'affaire. Donc à son retour, Dudley n'avait déjà plus la force de hurler pour qu'on l'entende.

Après 6 jours, il avait perdu tellement de poids qu'il a pus se libérer de sa chaîne et était sortie tant bien que mal de la maison de ses parents. Il savait que Mme Figg était une Cracmole et il lui a demandé la permission d'utiliser sa cheminée. Ce qu'elle a accepté quand elle a su qu'il voulait aller chez la directrice du département de la justice magique. Suzanne lui avait expliqué comment fonctionnait le réseau de cheminette. C'est donc comme ça qu'il avait réussi à venir jusqu'ici.

\- Pétunia Dursley est dans une cellule de mon département, au Ministère, leur explique Amélia Bones. J'ai dû envoyer Mr Dursley à l'hôpital Moldu le plus poche pour qu'il le prenne en charge. Il… il a fait une crise cardiaque quand il a compris ce qui s'était passé. Mais il va bien, les rassure Mme Bones. Il se remet doucement. J'irai le chercher dans quelques jours pour qu'il voit son fils.

\- Merci, Mme Bones, pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour mon cousin, dit doucement Harry en lui serrant la main.

Sur ce, la directrice du département de la justice magique retourne à son bureau en se disant que finalement, Voldemort n'avait pas tord sur tout les points. Les Moldus peuvent être de véritables menaces pour leur monde, quand ils le veulent. Cette Pétunia Evans en était la preuve. Elle décide aussi de se repencher sur le cas de Mr Potter et les Détraqueurs à Little Windshield. Ce n'est vraiment pas normal que deux Détraqueurs aient attaqués et ce, aussi loin d'Azkaban. Elle se rappelle ensuite une phrase que Dumbledore a dit pendant l'audience. Qui dit que les Détraqueurs étaient là par hasard? Sans perdre de temps, Amélia prend la cheminée pour se rendre à Azkaban.

De leur côté, les adolescents sont encore dans la chambre de Dudley. Ariel reçoit un Patronus de son père de revenir à la maison. Sev se lève pour la suivre, mais Harry refuse catégoriquement de quitter son cousin. Il promet de revenir dès que Mme Bones sera de retour, avec la permission de Suzanne qui se sent rassurée de ne pas être seule pour veiller sur son petit ami. Harry ne veut pas la laissé toute seule dans ces circonstances.

Dès que Ariel entre à la maison avec Sev, Sirius la matraque de questions pour savoir ce qui s'est passé. Une fois qu'il a les explications, l'animagus canin est sidéré. Il savait que Pétunia Evans était une vraie pétasse, mais pas à ce point! Tuer son propre fils parce qu'il était amoureux d'une sorcière. Dudley avait bien choisi sa petite amie, la pupille de la directrice du département de la justice magique. Sirius comprend aussi le besoin de Harry de rester près de son cousin dans une telle situation. Il envoie donc un Patronus à son filleul pour lui dire de prendre le temps donc il a besoin et qu'il est fier de lui de soutenir Suzanne.

\- Severus, je peux te parler, un moment? Demande Sirius.

\- Oui, bien sûr, dit-il en le suivant dans le salon.

Une fois dans la pièce, Sirius fait les 100 pas sur le tapis au centre du salon en se passant une main nerveuse dans les cheveux sans savoir comment aborder le sujet avec l'adolescent.

\- Mr Black, j'ai fait quelque chose de mal? Demande nerveusement l'adolescent en voyant Sirius garder le silence.

\- Non! Non, Severus, ça n'a rien à voir, je te rassure tout de suite. En fait, Ariel m'a expliqué que tu avais probablement sauvé la vie de son cousin aujourd'hui. Je suis très fier de toi, Sev.

Severus ne sait pas vraiment prendre les paroles de Black. Jamais on avait semblé fier de lui. Sauf Dumbledore, mais il avait toujours l'impression que ça sonnait creux. Comme si c'était uniquement pour l'encourager à risquer sa vie pour l'Ordre et tout le reste. Il n'a avait juste avec Ariel, qui était autre fois Artémis, pour lui, qui ne lui demandait jamais rien.

\- Heu… merci, Mr Black, dit Sev, mal à l'aise.

\- Sirius, s'il te plait. Et avec ce que j'ai à te demander… ça serait encore plus important pour la suite. Tout dépendant de ce que tu souhaites.

\- De ce que je souhaite?

\- Oui, Severus, ce que tu souhaites. En fait, je voulais savoir si tu aurais envie de venir vivre ici, de façon définitive. J'en ai discuté avec Narcissa et son époux.

\- Et… ils ne me veulent plus chez eux?

\- Pas du tout, Sev, dit doucement Sirius en s'accroupissant devant lui et en le regardant dans les yeux. Ils ont longtemps hésité avant de seulement dire que la décision te revenait. Ils feront avec ton choix, et nous aussi. Et si tu choisis de rester ici, ils veulent absolument que tu continus d'aller les voir et de continuer à voir Drago aussi longtemps et aussi souvent que tu en as envie. Ils m'ont même proposé de rapprocher nos deux familles et de célébrer le nouvel an tous ensemble chez eux. Mais comme je te l'ai dit, la décision te reviens, Severus. Et je veux que tu saches que tout le monde, ici, serait ravi que tu viennes habiter dans cette maison.

\- Même vous? Demande Sev avec perplexité.

\- Oui, même moi, dit Sirius avec un sourire rassurant. Je dois avouer que si tu restais, j'aurais ENFIN un adversaire à ma taille pour jouer aux échecs.

\- Le professeur Lupin est très doué aussi, dit Sev avec un sourire en coin.

\- Mouais, mais pas autant que toi. Tu es aussi redoutable que ton père dans ce domaine, et crois moi, c'est tout un compliment. Personne ne m'a jamais battu a ce jeu à part lui… et lui.

\- Je…

\- Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre maintenant, mon grand. Prends le temps d'y réfléchir comme tu en as besoin, discutes en avec Harry, Ariel et Drago, si tu en ressens le besoin. Rien ne presse. Mais… penses-y. d'accord?

Sev ne dit rien, mais hoche la tête en signe d'approbation. Sirius se lève donc et l'invite à le suivre à la cuisine pour une bonne tisane avant de dormir.

Cette nuit là, Harry la passe dans la chambre de son cousin, endormi sur une chaise en laissant le fauteuil, plus confortable, à Suzanne. Sa tante avait été absente toute la nuit en expliquant à sa nièce qu'elle travaillait sur un dossier des plus délicat, qui concernait Dudley et son cousin.

Ariel avait rejoint, comme la veille, Sev dans sa chambre. Ils avaient discuté un long moment de la proposition de Lord Black. À sa surprise, Ariel n'avait pas essayé de le convaincre de quoi que ce soit. Elle lui avait juste dit de faire ce qu'il pensait être le mieux pour lui et que peut importe sa décision, elle allait le supporter. En fait, c'est exactement cette phrase qui avait décidé Sev à rester, mais il ne lui avait pas encore dit. Il attendrait que le cousin de Harry aille un peu mieux.


	8. Chapter 8

Le lendemain, Harry et sa famille sont invité à assister à l'interrogatoire de sa tante par Mme Bones. Une fois que Remus, Sirius, Ariel, Sev et Harry arrivent, ils sont surpris d'y voir le professeur Dumbledore.

\- Albus? Que faites-vous ici? Demande Lord Black.

\- En vérité, je n'en ai aucune idée, dit-il. Mme Bones m'a envoyé une convocation pour assister à un interrogatoire. Alors je suis venu, dit-il en fronçant des sourcils.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'année les fait tous entrer dans une grande pièce avec une version magique d'un miroir sans teint Moldu. Mme Bones donne du Véritaserum à Pétunia Dursley et Dumbledore lève un sourcil en regardant Harry, comme pour lui demander une explication à tout ceci.

\- Dites votre nom, dit Mme Bones.

\- Pétunia Rose Evans Dursley.

\- Date de naissance?

\- 15 janvier 1957

\- Adresse?

\- 4 Privet Drive, Surrey.

\- Avez-vous contaminé Dudley Vernon Dursley à la Dragoncelle?

\- Oui, dit la tante de Harry.

\- Comment?

\- Je me suis fait passé pour une visiteuse d'un patient atteint de cette maladie dans votre hôpital de dégénérés, j'ai prélevé son sang avec une seringue et je l'ai injecté dans le cou de Dudley.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Mon fils! Mon parfait fils! Allait nous laisser tomber pour un monstre dans votre genre! Je ne pouvais le tolérer! Alors je lui ai montré ce qu'était la « magie »! Un fléau qu'il faudrait éradiquer de cette terre!

\- Et comment vivait votre neveu, chez vous?

\- Il a été élevé comme le monstre qu'il est! Il faisait les corvées, il mangeait les restes quand on lui en laissait, il dormait dans le placard sous l'escalier, on le corrigeait quand il faisait des monstruosités.

\- Pourtant, le professeur Dumbledore ne vous avait pas demandé de vous en occuper comme si Mr Potter était votre propre fils?

\- Certes, répond Pétunia sans rien ajouter.

\- A-t-il demandé des nouvelles de Mr Potter entre le moment ou il l'a laissé chez vous et son entrée à Poudlard?

\- En effet, il nous écrivait tous les mois, je lui répondais que le petit monstre allait comme un charme et je devais lui envoyé un rapport médical à toutes les années. Je lui envoyais donc celui de Dudley en changeant simplement le nom et la date de naissance dessus et une photo de l'enfant. C'était le seul moment de l'année ou cet être répugnant avait des vêtements à sa taille. Potter n'est jamais allé voir un médecin de sa misérable vie!

\- Alors, vous détestez la magie?

\- En effet.

\- Pourquoi?

\- À cause de ma sœur.

\- Et qu'a fait votre sœur? Demande la directrice du département de la justice magique.

\- Elle m'a rejeté pour un garçon de notre quartier de qui je suis tombé amoureuse et elle a fait pareil avec lui par la suite. Il… il ne m'a plus jamais adressé la parole après ça. Il la suivait partout sans faire attention à moi, dit Mme Dursley. Il ne voyait qu'elle alors que moi, j'étais toujours là, pas loin. À cause d'elle, j'ai dû épouser ce bon à rien de Vernon Dursley! J'aurais pu être la femme du plus grand Maître des Potions du Monde! Il aurait trouvé le moyen de me rendre sorcière, moi aussi, si il m'avait aimé comme il l'aimait ELLE! Elle a gâché ma vie! S'emporte Mme Dursley en se levant de sa chaise.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce bordel?! Murmure Sev et Harry d'une même voix en se regardant, incrédules.

\- De qui parlez-vous, Mme Dursley? Demande Mme Bones, sans comprendre.

\- De Severus Rogue, bien sûr! Qui d'autre?

\- Vous savez qu'il est mort, n'est-ce pas?

Les effets du Véritaserum prennent fin et Pétunia Dursley éclate dans de grands sanglots incontrôlables.

\- Vous mentez! Hurle la femme, complètement hystérique. Severus ne peut pas être mort! Je… je l'aurais sentit!

Sev et Harry haussent un sourcil dans un même mouvement alors que Ariel sent le bras droit de Sev entourer sa taille de façon possessive, comme pour lui faire comprendre que cette folle n'avait aucune importance. Ariel croise les jambes en regardant cette femme de haut. Mme Bones demande à l'Auror qui l'accompagne de reconduire cette femme dans sa cellule jusqu'à son procès, c'est-à-dire quand Dudley ira assez bien pour témoigner.

\- Je suis si désolé, Harry, dit tristement Dumbledore en se tournant vers le Gryffondor. J'étais certain que tu allais bien, chez ta tante.

\- Alors c'est vrai? Demande Harry. Vous avez vraiment pris de mes nouvelles à tout les mois pendant 10 ans?!

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai, mon garçon. J'étais persuadé que tout allait bien pour toi, avec tout ce que Pétunia m'envoyait. Je ne suis pas familier avec les formulaires Moldus, alors j'ai toujours pensé que c'était des vrais.

\- Ce n'est pas votre faute, monsieur, si cette femme ment comme elle respire, dit Ariel en prenant la main de Harry dans la sienne.

Les jours passent et à chacun d'eux, Sev, Ariel et Harry vont voir Dudley chez Suzanne. La jeune fille est ravie pour son petit ami. Il lui avait expliqué qu'il n'avait pas d'ami digne de ce nom chez lui. Que des petites brutes sur les quelles il calquait son comportement pour être tranquille, n'était en rien de véritables amis. En ce 28 décembre, Harry explique avec animation à son cousin ce qui s'est passé pendant l'interrogatoire de sa mère.

\- Alors elle a fait autant de merdes parce que ta mère, dit-il à Harry, était amie avec ton père, dit-il à Sev, et qu'elle en était amoureuse?! Elle a failli nous tuer parce qu'elle n'a pas eu le gars qu'elle voulait?! Je suis soulagé pour lui qu'il ne se soit jamais intéressé à elle. Elle l'aurait assommé à coup de pelle et enterré dans la jardin parce qu'il aurait dit bonjour au facteur!

\- Le professeur Rogue n'était pas vraiment du genre à dire bonjour au facteur, dit Ariel en riant légèrement en voyant les regards incrédules de Harry et Sev. Bin quoi? C'est vrai! J'ai toujours eu beaucoup d'estime pour le professeur Rogue. Mais je ne lui invente pas des qualités pour autant. Il en avait déjà beaucoup sans être l'homme le plus sociable du monde.

\- Il aurait été des plus malheureux avec ma mère, dit alors Dudley en se remontant sur ses oreillers, aidé par Suzanne. Elle invitait toujours toutes les mégères du quartier pour papoter. Ça rendait papa fou! Il disait toujours qu'il avait oublié quelque chose au bureau et la plus part du temps, il m'amenait avec lui manger une glace en attendant que les « copines » de maman partent.

\- Vous ne m'aviez pas amené, une fois? Demande Harry en fronçant des sourcils en essayant de se rappeler de ce souvenir flou.

\- Oui, dit Dud avec un grand sourire. Ça a même été ma fois préférée. Mais en revenant, maman a fait une telle scène que papa ne s'est pas risqué à recommencer. Il a toujours eu peur qu'elle demande le divorce et qu'il ne me voit plus. En tous cas, c'est ce qu'il m'a dit quand je lui ai parlé de Suzy, dit doucement Dudley en prenant la main de la jeune fille rousse dans la sienne.

Jusqu'au 31 décembre, Dudley fait la rencontre du fameux parrain de son cousin et son compagnon. Le jeune Dursley voit bien que les préjugés de sa mère sur les homosexuels sont assez stupides. Ils ne sont absolument pas efféminés, ils ne sont pas « malades » et sont, surtout Mr Lupin, les êtres les plus gentils qu'il ai rencontré, avec Suzanne et sa tante. Dudley est surpris, un matin, de voir Ariel avec des livres d'études Moldus dans son sac qui vient l'aider à se remettre à niveau pour ses études.

\- Écoute, Dudley, lui avait dit la Serdaigle. Je vois bien que Suzy et toi, c'est du sérieux. Et il n'est pas question que ma meilleure amie fasse sa vie avec un idiot!

Dudley avait été d'accord avec elle. Il aime profondément Suzanne et fera de son mieux pour être à la hauteur de la jeune femme.

Harry est surpris, c'est bien la première fois de sa vie qu'il voit son cousin mettre de véritables efforts dans ses études. Remus s'est même proposé à l'aider dans ses études quand il en aurait le temps. Comme il enseigne la Défense contre les Forces du Mal à Poudlard, il a moins de temps qu'avant.

Le 31 décembre à midi, Mr Dursley arrive en voiture avec Mme Bones chez elle pour enfin voir son fils. Étonnement, Vernon semble soulagé de voir son neveu avec Dudley. Il semble plus qu'intimidé de se retrouver dans un endroit où tout le monde est sorcier à part Dudley et lui. Mais il reprend vite contenance quand son fils le voit et l'appelle.

Mme Bones prend donc Harry à part pour laisser du temps au père et son fils en privé. Elle demande au nouvel ami de sa nièce si Vernon était aussi cruel envers lui que sa tante. Ce qu'il nie catégoriquement. C'est sa tante qui le frappait, c'est sa tante qui l'obligeait à faire toute les corvées, c'est elle qui le privait de nourriture, c'est elle qui insultait ses parents. Oncle Vernon la freinait souvent dans son élan, en trouvant des excuses bidons, comme qu'est-ce que les voisins penseraient si Harry avait soudainement des bleus partout ou que peut-être que Dumbledore les surveillait. À l'époque, il ne savait pas ce que ça voulait dire. Amélia pince alors les lèvres en le laissant rejoindre son cousin, de qui il s'était très rapproché en 4 jours.

De son côté, Severus était plus que perplexe de ce qu'il avait entendu pendant l'interrogatoire. Si cette cinglée n'avait pas été sous Véritaserum, il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Quoi que même maintenant, il trouvait ça plus qu'étrange. Il sait bien que cette potion est encore plus efficace sur les Moldus, qui n'ont pas de magie pour s'en défendre. Mais là! C'était de la pure folie! Pétunia Evans avait toujours été particulièrement méchante avec lui. Il se rappelle l'avoir nargué en lui disant qu'il avait peut-être trouvé le moyen de la rendre sorcière, mais comme elle était un vraie plaie pour Lily et lui, il n'avait finalement pas poursuivi ses recherches sur le sujet. Il ne pensait absolument pas qu'elle aurait pris ce truc au sérieux. Cette femme était complètement dingue! Et elle avait fini par l'aimer en s'accrochant avec la force du désespoir à cette promesse en l'air juste pour la foutre en rogne!

Sev se sent en bonne parti responsable de la vie qu'à eu Harry chez cette folle. Mais il ne peut s'appesantir plus longtemps sur sa culpabilité. Il doit se préparer pour la fête de fin d'année organisée au Manoir Malefoy par Lucius. Comme promis, Sirius et Harry se pointent dans sa chambre pour se préparer et le Lord leur explique quelques principes de bienséance à respecter pendant la soirée. Severus y est familier, mais il fait comme si ce n'était pas le cas pour entretenir l'illusion de qui il est supposé être.

Quand tout le monde se retrouvent dans le petit Hall d'entrée, Sev a le souffle coupé en voyant Ariel. Sa magnifique chevelure est lâche en cascade dans son dos. Sa robe, gris perle en satin épouse ses formes féminines et généreuses à la perfection. Son dos est nu et sa poitrine drapée habilement par le tissus doux. La jupe de sa robe est ample et fluide et s'arrête à mis mollet de la jeune femme. Elle porte des escarpin noirs tout simples avec un petit talon. Il est heureux de voir qu'elle porte le pendentif qui représente la pleine lune, qu'il lui a offert pour Noël.

\- Vous êtes tous prêts? Demande Remus en sortant un long ruban de soie jaune Poufsouffle.

\- Attends! Dit Sirius en s'écartant un peu. Je veux faire quelque chose avant.

L'animagus canin sort donc un appareil photo sorcier de petite taille et lui jette un sort de lévitation pour qu'il puisse prendre tout le monde en photo avant de partir. Ariel sent le malaise de son amoureux et passe un bras autour de sa taille en appuyant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- C'est une photo de famille, Sev. C'est normal que tu y sois, lui dit la jeune fille avant de l'embrasser sur la joue avec un sourire rayonnant quand il prend la pose en passant son propre bras autour des épaules dénudés de la jeune Serdaigle.

\- C'est bon, mon loulou, on peut y aller! Dit Sirius d'un ton joyeux.

Le loulou en question lève les yeux au ciel avec un fin sourire et ils partent tous vers le Manoir Malefoy par portoloin.


End file.
